The Frying Pan Consequences
by Demi.T. Greca
Summary: Penny knocks Sheldon on the head with a frying pan causing him amnesia and a character changing. Now she has to deal with a much more normal Sheldon who is hitting on her? Shenny/Peldon/inspired by a utube video, please read and review.
1. KO for Dr Cooper

**Writer's note**: I was watching a video on utube the other day where Jim Parsons was saying that they had to knock Sheldon on the head with a frying pan and tell him he's got feelings for Penny in order to realize something like that. (Plus I saw a sweet moment where Kaley kissed Jim on the cheek at comic con 2009 and I wanted to put it in.) So here's my story.

I don't own Big bang theory, but I do own this story!

**The Frying Pan Consequences**

It was 2 am and Penny couldn't sleep. She was sweating. It wasn't too hot or anything but she could use some water. She got up and went to the kitchen without turning on the lights. What would be the point in that? She would just wake up for good and then she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She filled a glass and took a zip. Suddenly she heard a sound. Someone was trying to open the door. She grabbed the frying pan and hid herself behind the kitchen bench.

The door opened and closed, but no voice was heard. The stranger started looking around and messing her stuff up. It was a thief nonetheless. She tightened her grip around the pan and waited the right moment. When he was close to her, facing the door, she stroke.

She turned on the lights and a terrified scream came out of her mouth. "Oh my God! Sheldon!" She said and ran next to him. The PhD, theoretical physicist, Sheldon Cooper was lied on her floor, face down, completely motionless. "Oh, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." She kept saying until reaching her neighbors door.

Knock, knock, knock, "Leonard!"

Knock, knock, knock, "Leonard!"

Knock, knock, knock, "Leonard!" she yelled.

"You should stop hanging out with Sheldon. What do you want Penny? It's 2 am." Leonard said half asleep.

"Sheldon! Sheldon! He's…."

"What did he do now?" Leonard interrupted her. "I told him he could come and search for his flash driver tomorrow." He added.

"What?" Penny said.

"He believes he dropped his flash driver in your apartment." Leonard explained. "What is he doing there?" he asked seeing his friend through the open door.

"Actually, I hit him with a frying pan." Penny said leading her ex- boyfriend to her leaving room.

"I know he is annoying but a frying pan is too much." He said checking him out.

"I thought he was a thief. He just sneaked in with his emergency key. Is he ok?" she asked.

"We'd better get him to a hospital." Leonard answered.

* * *

It was 3 pm the next day but Sheldon was still unconscious. The doctor had said that he had a concussion, but nothing worrying. Penny was sitting next to him, half asleep. She hadn't slept for thirteen hours and Leonard was at the university working and arranging Sheldon's days off.

She had to go in two hours but he was nowhere to be seen.

An hour later he arrived followed by Howard and Raj.

"You knocked Sheldon on the head with a frying pan? You are my goddess." Howard said teasing her.

"I'm not in the mood, Howard. I haven't slept for thirteen hours and I feel really bad for what I did." She said.

Raj bended over and whispered something at Howard's ear. "Yeah, he looks almost peaceful asleep. Don't get used to it." He said.

"Come on guys, stop. Penny, you should go home, rest a little. You have to go to work." Leonard said.

"Will you be fine?" she asked him.

"I'm going to be just fine. I'll call you if anything happens." He told her and she left.

He didn't have to call; she did that, every ten minutes. Her boss was looking at her menacing as she messed up the orders. It was Saturday night and there was a lot of people she had to service. Her mind though was absent.

Sheldon was annoying, arrogant and was lecturing all the time but he didn't deserve this. He was also sweet and cute in his own special way, a best friend who had saved her many times and was always there for her. This was devastating.

* * *

It was 1 am when Penny opened the door to Sheldon's hospital room. Nothing had changed. Leonard was sleeping next to him while Howard and Raj were long gone now. Sheldon was still lied down, eyes shut, like he was sleeping.

"You can go home now." Penny whispered at Leonard waking him up.

"No, you should go and rest. You are up since last night, almost 24 hours." He said rubbing his eyes.

"You are too." She replied.

"No, I am not. I slept at the office." He confessed as he was standing up.

They both looked at the lying form in front of them. "Look at him. He looks so innocent and harmless. I almost miss his lecturing." Leonard said.

The next moment Sheldon's eyes trembled a little and then he woke up. "Where am I?" he asked.

"I just regretted." Leonard told Penny and then faced Sheldon. "You are at the hospital buddy."

"What am I doing in the hospital? Who are you?" he asked him.

" I am your roommate, Leonard, remember Sheldon, we are friends." Leonard said

"Who's Sheldon?" he asked him.

"Uhm, you are honey, Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD theoretical Physicist?" Penny said.

"And who are you?" Sheldon asked her in a wicked voice and scanned her ,head to bottom.

"She's Penny, our neighbor, Sheldon." Leonard explained.

"But Why do you keep calling me that name? I don't know this Sheldon guy, I am Bruce Wayne." He replied.


	2. Dealing with a new Sheldon

The doctor got in to examine Sheldon while Penny and Leonard were waiting outside.

"I did it. I ruined one of the greatest minds of the 21st century." Penny was saying over and over again ignoring Leonard who was trying to comfort her. When the doctor finally came out she jumped off her place and waited his diagnosis.

"So, what do you think doctor?" Leonard asked him being the calmer one.

"It has nothing to do with the hit. His mental state was caused by an after traumatic shock. He locked up his mind loosing his memories and changing his self to protect him. Of course there is always another case." He said.

"Meaning?" Penny asked.

"A piece of himself that was hidden is revealed. In any case he suffers from amnesia and character change. An alter ego if you please. It would be best to relax and not let him work for a little while. For now he is convinced he is not Bruce Wayne or Batman." The doctor suggested.

"Thank you." Leonard said and went with him to fulfill some papers.

Penny walked inside the room. Sheldon was watching TV. As soon as he noticed her he turned it off.

"Hi, Penny." He said. It sounded normal, like nothing had changed. Penny smiled.

"It is Penny right? That guy said it earlier." He added and her face fall.

"Yes it is." She answered.

"I'm Sheldon, of what you say. We are neighbors, right?" he asked.

"Neighbors and friends. Best friends." She answered.

"What could one ask when having friends like you?" he said smiling. Penny smiled back.

"Are you always so beautiful at…." He searched for a clock , "… two o'clock in the morning?" he asked her. Penny blushed a little and answered.

"Actually I haven't slept since yesterday and I just came back from work, so thank you."

"Where do you work?" Sheldon asked.

"At the Cheese Cake Factory." She answered.

"No matter what it makes, you are definitely sweeter." He replied making her leave the room feeling awkward.

"What's going on?" Leonard asked.

"This is not Sheldon. This is an alien replica, or no, aliens took back their alien replica and left us the human prototype!" she yelled.

"That bad, hah?" Leonard said.

* * *

It had been two days since Sheldon had come back from the hospital. Wolowitz and Koothrapali were having fun with their friend's normal side with comments such as, "Can we keep him?" and enjoying their liberty as much as they could.

The truth was everyone did. Sheldon was a different guy now. He was relaxed with no daily schedule and special places. He was just a guy, a smart one.

He had taken two weeks off work cause they were afraid "he would blow them up.", he had gone shopping with Penny because he found his clothes weird and childish . His wardrobe was now consisted of black jeans and trousers, shirts in different colours, jackets and some really cool sweaters and blouses Leonard was after.

One morning Sheldon decided it was time he and Leonard would talk.

"Leonard can I talk to you?" he said.

"Actually I am in hurry, I overslept and I have to be at work in precisely twenty minutes." Leonard replied.

"Twenty minutes is a lot of time. The whole universe was made in less time and you are saying you can't spare a minute for me?" Sheldon said.

"You know how the universe was made?" Leonard asked smiling.

"Of course I do, I have amnesia I am not a dummy." Sheldon answered.

"Ok, what is it?" Leonard said.

"All these days we have talked about my family, my friends, my work but we didn't seem to mention…" he stopped. "What I mean is that I searched the whole apartment, I tried to remember but … Leonard, Do I have a girlfriend?" Sheldon asked making his friend drown with his coffee.

"What?" he said laughing.

"Why are you are laughing? Did I say something funny? Stop Laughing. Stop. Leonard Hofstadter if you don't stop at this instant you will regret the day you were born." Sheldon said raising his fist.

"Ok, ok, I hope it's just your anger speaking and not the genes you share with Missy." He said calming down.

"You didn't answer my question." Sheldon said.

"No, you don't." Leonard said.

"Oh, ok, then can I ask you another question?" he asked him

"What?"

"Are you and Penny having an affair?" that was a low hit.

"No, not anymore." Leonard said.

"So she's free, she doesn't have a boyfriend or something?" Sheldon asked.

"No, she doesn't. Why are you… Never mind." Leonard said and left. Penny was right. The replica is going to crack the aliens' nerves and they will eventually send him back.

* * *

It was half past five and Sheldon was waiting behind the door. He was wearing black jeans, a white blouse and a black jacket.

Penny should get back any minute now. The Cheese Cake Factory was not that far. He had asked Leonard.

Steps were heard in the hall. He grabbed his keys and stepped out of the apartment.

"Hi, Penny, need some help?" he asked while taking her bags.

"Thanks ,Sheldon." She said. "I left early today for some speed shopping. My fridge was empty." She said unlocking her door.

"Ours is always full, you are welcomed any time." He said.

"Thanks, Sweetie." She said and let him in.

"So, where were you going, Moon pie?" Penny asked him.

"Moon Pie?" he asked.

"Yeah, your, uhm, it's a thing, a nickname." She kind of explained him.

"Oh, well Leonard will be late and thought going to the movies." He said.

"Really?" she said remembering the last time he was at the movies.

"Would you like to come with me? I can wait if you want." He said.

Was Sheldon asking her out? No way. She looked at his adorable face. He was waiting a positive answer.

"Well, yes. I think I need it. Let me take a shower and change. I'll knock." She said and Sheldon left.


	3. Is this a date?

It was almost midnight when they came back laughing, commenting the movie with ice-cream on their hands.

"Actually, it was all wrong. They used the same title to imply a sequence to the '80s movie when obviously it had nothing to do with it. Plus Karate is a Japanese war art, more specifically, Okinawa, but they used Kung Fu which was the right thing to do since the story was placed in China." Sheldon said and Penny looked at him.

A little of the old Sheldon was hiding in there.

"You should sew them." She told him.

"I should but I'm just afraid that the woman with the snake would attack me." He said and they both laughed. She waited for a Bazinga but it never came.

"However it was a good film." Penny said.

"Well, yes, I should admit that." Sheldon said.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick about you. Why weren't you answering your cell phone?" Leonard yelled opening the door.

"I wasn't answering because we were at the movies. Why would you worry? I have amnesia not Alzheimer's. I am a grown man you know." Sheldon answered leaving both Leonard and Penny stunned.

"I had a wonderful time. Maybe we should do it again." He told Penny.

"Tomorrow?" it slipped her.

"Same time. Great, goodnight Penny." He said and walked inside his apartment.

Leonard looked at Penny but she was already in her flat.

It was just a nice evening. They watched a movie she actually liked, they laughed and from time to time Dr. Cooper would appear to explain a few things. Perfect.

* * *

The next morning she woke up panicked. She had overslept. This early shift thing was going to be tough. She dressed up, uniform on, grabbed her keys, a toast in her mouth and opened the door.

Suddenly she froze. A rose was outside her door. She picked it up. It had a note.

"_Good morning my fair lady." _It was definitely Sheldon's handwriting. She smiled, locked the door and left, rose on hand.

* * *

That night they watched Star Wars. Sheldon couldn't stop talking explaining all the background of the story.

"So, the guy with the black Mask is her father." Penny said.

"Well, yes." Sheldon said.

"Why is he that way?" Penny asked. She had a few clues, she had seen Star wars before but she wasn't that interested.

It was nice to have Sheldon explaining the story. She was ,actually, understanding!

He would use a few wack-a-doodle words but as soon as she frowned he would make it simple.

The next morning she found another rose.

That night they didn't go out. Sheldon had to go to the hospital, visit the doctor and he was really tired. Leonard, Howard and Raj were playing Halo as it was Halo night.

When Penny got in Sheldon made them leave.

"Are you actually playing video games when you can't have a proper relationship and you are incapable of talking in front of women?" he had said.

All three of them grabbed the chance and went out for the night. After all this liberty thing wouldn't last long.

Sheldon's lectures were coming back.

"Would you like to watch Star Trek, Star Wars or read a book?" Sheldon asked Penny when they were left alone.

Penny had this weird feeling that he was hitting on her but it couldn't be. She thought to take her chances.

"What are you reading?" she asked him.

"Uhm,' The Eight' by Katherine Neville. Leonard gave it to me. It's a nice story with mathematical challenges that might help me regain my knowledge." He said.

"Sheldon, honey, believe me you need no books to help you remember. You're a genius, and unfortunately for us, you are having your moments with science." She said making him smile.

"Well, if I am the rocket scientist you claim I am, it's all locked in here." He said showing his head but Penny was already laughing.

"What is it? Did I say something funny?" Sheldon said.

"No, sweetie, it's just, your sister always calls you a rocket scientist and you yell at her." She explained.

"Why? It sounds cool." He said.

"Yes, but you have a PhD in theoretical Physics plus…" she said and lied down on the couch next to him, "… you are nominated for a Nobel Prize. Shall I begin?" she asked grabbing the book.

* * *

The next morning Penny woke up in Sheldon's bedroom. She looked around and when she realized where she was she jumped out of the bed terrified. "Oh, God! Thank goodness, clothes are still on." She sighed.

She tried to remember the previous night.

The last thing she could remember was reading a book in Sheldon's arms.

Oh, it was so… Oh, no, no, no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no . It was Sheldon and whatever dirty thoughts had come in her mind should go away.

She went to the kitchen where Leonard and Sheldon were having breakfast.

"Good morning , Penny. Did you sleep well?" Sheldon asked offering his seat.

"Like a baby." She answered.

Leonard looked surprised. Sheldon put a plate full of pancakes in front of her and grabbed the Orange Juice from the fridge.

"You made pancakes?" Penny said astonished.

"Well, if pouring the mixture into the frying pan is called making pancakes, then yes, I did." Sheldon answered and took the place on her left.

"That's his alien self trying to get out." Leonard whispered.

"What did you say, Leonard?" Sheldon asked.

"I was just thinking, that it would be great if we had some syrup." He said.

"Of course we have. Why would I make pancakes without syrup?" Sheldon said and brought the syrup bottle.

Penny took a bite and left a pleasure moan. "Sheldon, this is delicious!" she said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Can I have some juice, honey?" she asked as the orange juice was in his side.

Sheldon took the bottle and poured some juice in her glass. While doing so Penny leaned towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek and he instinctly leaned on her side making it easy for her.

Sheldon smiled shyly and left the room.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Leonard asked her.

"No." she said and continued her breakfast.

"Ok." He said.

A moment later Leonard said. "what were you doing sleeping in Sheldon's room?"

"Excuse me?" Penny said.

"You got in from this door not that!" Leonard said showing the front door. "You weren't in my room so you either slept in the bathtub or Sheldon's room!" he said.

"What are you implying?" Penny said offended.

"Nothing. Thank goodness you wear your clothes and not one of his new fancy shirts." He said.

"Are you jealous? Of Sheldon? Really?" Penny said. He didn't answer.

"First of all, we are no longer together so it's none of your business and second, It's Sheldon we are talking about! He's funny, kind, gentle, smart, h…. but it's Sheldon." She said.

"Not himself." Leonard said.

"Oh, stop. Just for the record all we did last night was read." Penny said.

That moment Sheldon walked in with his new blue –grey shirt and his mail bag.

"Why aren't you dressed? We are going to be late." He told Leonard.

"Relax, we still got… 15 minutes. Oh, crap!" he said and ran to his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Penny asked him.

"To work." Sheldon answered.

"But I thought you had two weeks off." Penny said.

"I do. I just have the strong need to go there." He said.

"Oh, Penny, Penny, Penny." He said and sit on the armchair.

Old Sheldon warning, Penny thought.

"I have all these things inside my head and it's all messed up. I believe that if I go there it will clear up." He said.

"I understand , sweetie." She said and sat on the armchair rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry for sleeping last night." She added.

"Don't even mention it. You are a working woman. You are tired. I hope I didn't wake you while caring you in my bedroom." He said. That was a shock. She always thought Sheldon as a fragile precious full sized miniature and yet he had the strength to carry her around.

Leonard came in grabbing his back and getting out. "Leaving!" he said.

Sheldon followed him.

On the way down Sheldon remembered he had forgotten something and went back upstairs.

He went to his room, ignoring Penny, and came back with a rose in his hand.

"I forgot to give you this. Good morning." He said and gave her the rose.

"So it is you. Thank you." She said.

"A beauty like you must wake up in roses every day." Sheldon said and Penny blushed. That's what they say 'taking my breath away'.

"Leonard told me you are an actress so I thought maybe you wanted to go and see a play tonight." Sheldon said.

"No, sweetie, I can't tonight, I work double shift. But I am free tomorrow, it's my day off." She said.

"Theatre and dinner, eight o'clock?" he asked and she nodded.

"Then it's a date." He said and headed to the door.

Date? It was a date? Was she dating Sheldon? Oh God!

Well, she had a hell of a time with him and he was so… different but…

"Uhm, Sheldon?" she said.

"Yeas?" he replied.

"If people look at you weird today, don't be offended. Just ignore them." She said and he nodded before he left.

It was going to be a life experience.

* * *

_Coming up , the next chapter with Sheldon's and Penny's big date._

_Sheldon's memory and character are restored but how?_

_Please review!_


	4. The man he could be

**Sorry to disturb you, there is nothing new to this story I just wanted to introduce you to my blog, a blog this community inspired me to create. I will be posting my stories there, (no fanfiction stories, actual literature.) So if you want to read a book online, you can read mine and it's totally free. I update every week. Thank you for the inspiration you have given me, I was on the verge of giving up my writting skills.**

**Google it as Click n' Read demi-t-greca, hopefully you'll find it (For some reason I can't paste the address.)**

**There are posts in both Greek and English. Read and tell me what you think! Thank you! (_Click on the ads if you like it, it keeps me going :D)_**

* * *

**Writer's note: Sorry for the delay but I just moved to another city as a first year university student and I have neither time nor internet connection to update. Thankfully I went back home for the weekend.**

**So, this is the final part, I hope you like it. Please review.**

**I know I don't own The Big bang theory but this is my story. Whoever wants it must get my permission!**

* * *

Five o'clock.

Penny was coming back from shopping. It was her day off, so she thought to take a walk , maybe buy a t-shirt or a dress. After all she had a date. It was her first after a long time and she was going to enjoy it, even if it was with Sheldon.

She bought a red dress and new shoes, had her hair made , her nails polished, she was even searching for new underwear until she realised it was too much.

* * *

As soon as she unlocked her door the boys' door opened and Wolowitz with Raj walked out laughing with an angry Sheldon staring at them.

'What's up guys? Why is Sheldon ready to explode?' she asked.

'Oh, nothing, he just doesn't like my comments.' Howard answered.

'No one likes your comments.' Penny replied.

'Yeah, especially when you are referring to my sex life and the current state of it.' Sheldon added.

Penny shook her head. That could not have escaped Sheldon's mouth.

'Ok, what happened?' she asked again.

'Howard was a little harsh on him. He is just jealous of women's behaviour towards Sheldon.' Leonard said standing at the door frame.

Women's behaviour towards Sheldon? That was interesting.

'Why would I be jealous of him? They were treating him as a teddy bear.' Howard said.

'The word 'cute' could support your hypothesis but I believe that other pronouncements such us 'charming' , 'smart', 'gentle' and a specific reference to my body temperature would not make sense for a lifeless object.' Sheldon said.

It seemed that the clock was ticking. Old Sheldon could be permanently back in any minute.

'Leonard?' Penny asked her ex to translate.

'OK, yesterday, at work when people realised Sheldon's change there were various reactions. Some were making fun of him, others were just curious while others, females specifically, found him rather interesting. They liked the change ,of what I got.' He answered.

Raj whispered something at Howard' s ear. 'I know that!' he replied.

Raj repeated his action explaining something to him.

'Oh, yes, you are right. What do you have to say about that first year student?' Wolowitz asked Sheldon.

'Come on Howard, you can't be serious? She was just a little girl who met her idol.' Leonard said.

'I don't mean that geek girl with the glasses that could barely speak thinking Sheldon as a God. I mean the one that was at his office or should I say ON his office.' Howard said.

'What?' Penny said shocked.

'Wha.. When did that happened? Sheldon?' Leonard said.

Sheldon was spinning his head trying to catch everyone's expression.

'It's not how it sounds. You didn't stay to hear my explanation and what's more, learn to knock.' he said and paused.

'She wanted me to help her pass one of her subjects and she used the only means of persuasion she had. I asked Dr. Hudson about her and she described her as a dangerous psychopath that will never pass her lesson no matter how many years pass.' he added.

'You talked to Dr. Hudson?' Howard asked shocked.

'Yeah.' Sheldon answered.

'Who is Dr. Hudson?' Penny asked.

'She's like the university's goddess. Aphrodite.' Wolowitz said.

'Another goddess?' Penny said mocking him.

'He is exaggerating. She is beautiful, you've seen her. Remember a magazine I gave you once? She was in the front page, you said she was pretty.' Leonard said.

'Yeah, I don't remember.' Penny said.

'How did you do that?' Howard asked him.

'She saw Ms. Evans leaving my office and got in. She is a remarkable person. I think I could have a conversation with her.' Sheldon said.

'I could have a child with her!' Howard said.

'Did you asked her?' Penny told him.

'Penny is right, for such a commitment she has to be asked. Here , call her.' Sheldon said and took a small piece of paper out of his wallet.

'You took her phone number?' Penny asked.

'She gave it to me. She said I am a nice guy after all no matter what they say. However if Wolowitz is in such a need he could have it. Here take it.' Sheldon said and gave him the piece of paper.

'Are you sure?' Howard asked.

'Yes, here, take it.' Sheldon repeated.

Howard took it and looked at it with admiration.

'You are the best friend one could ask. At least at this version.' Howard said and tried to hug him but Sheldon stepped back.

'The dream is over.' The Jew said under his breath and left.

Penny, Leonard and Sheldon were standing at the hall.

'So, you had a weird day, yesterday.' she said.

'Well, I did what you said. Ignored them.' Sheldon said.

'Did you got what you wanted?' she asked.

'My office and some of the places brought back a few memories but the people got me confused.' Sheldon answered.

'People always confuse you.' Leonard said.

'I read some of the books there, but it is all mixed up.' Sheldon said ignoring Leonard

'Don't worry, sweetie, it will come back to you.' Penny said.

'I hope so. I see you went shopping. Does that mean we are still going out tonight?' Sheldon asked.

'Of course we are, Shakespeare is expecting us.' Penny said and unlocked her door.

'You and Penny are going to the theatre?' Leonard asked as they were getting in.

* * *

19: 55 pm.

Sheldon was going to knock in any minute. Penny was ready. She was wearing her new red dress and new shoes, her hair down, a shawl on her back and a small purse on her hand. She was waiting.

Eight o'clock and shadow can be seen under the door.

_Knock, knock, knock_ ,'Penny' Sheldon knocked once.

Penny waited for his other two knocks but it didn't happen. She smiled. She was going to make him knock three times either he wanted to or not.

She remained silent in front of the door, waiting.

_Knock, knock, knock_ , 'Penny!'

She sat on her couch; she was going to enjoy this.

Sheldon was waiting, tapping his foot. Penny was on the verge of laughing.

_Knock, knock, knock_ , 'Penny!', three times. Penny got up and opened the door smiling.

'Hi, Sheldon.' she said.

'Hi, you look … beautiful. Here, these are for you.' He said and gave her a bouquet of roses.

'Sheldon, that's … you didn't have to do it.' she said and placed them in the vase with the rest of them.

'Of course I had, a gentleman always offers flowers to a lady when they go out on a formal date.' he said. Penny pretended she didn't hear the last part.

'What is more, I didn't give you your rose this morning. My supplies were mysteriously disappeared.' he added.

Penny smiled. He looked so different. Maybe words as charming and cute were describing him.

He was wearing the black suit they had bought for his speech. It still amazed her how good he looked in it.

She grabbed his arm and walked out in the hall.

'They are beautiful, thank you.' she said placing a soft kiss on his cheek. The truth was he was the first one who had offered her roses. It was an amazing feeling.

'So, in which play are we going to?' she asked him. 'Romeo and Juliet?' she added.

'No, King Leer.' he answered and they walked down the stairs.

* * *

23:30 pm

The play was over and the two of them headed to the restaurant. Penny didn't expect anything formal or luxurious so when they stopped in front of 'The Black Rose.' she was surprised.

'Sheldon, that's very expensive!' she said when they entered.

The atmosphere was very romantic with candles, dim light, red and white fabrics everywhere and wooden antiques. An orchestra was playing in front of a dancing alley.

'Well, I think that expensive is something that each persons values different. For some people a diamond is something valuable and expensive while for others , a moment with their loved ones, is something that cannot be valued.' Sheldon answered walking towards the reception.

'Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.' he told the man and he showed them the way to their table.

'The Black Rose welcomes you, the waiter will be here in a minute.' he said and left.

'You have a thing with roses, don't you?' Penny told Sheldon.

'No, I don't, you do.' he replied.

'No, I don't.' Penny said.

'Yes, you do. One day while you where at my apartment you said that you had seen a couple in the street and the man was buying roses for his girlfriend and you claimed it to be romantic, wonderful and something that would never happen to you.' Sheldon replied.

Penny was surprised. She remembered that couple but that had happened days ago. Maybe Sheldon never left, maybe he was always there, trying to find the right moments to take control.

'It is true.' she said and smiled.

The waiter came and took their orders. A minute later the wine had come and Sheldon poured some in their glasses.

'You are going to drink?' Penny asked him.

'I was intending to.' He answered.

'But you never drink, well, except from the times that I make you drink but the results are never good.' she said. She did not want to deal with a drunk Sheldon. It was too good for a glass of wine to spoiled it.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'Let's just say that the pants you are wearing were taken off in front of hundreds of people and more than a thousand have seen it on you tube.' she answered.

'Oh, OK, then, I will drink water.' he said.

* * *

The night was going well. They were eating and discussing about the play. Most importantly Sheldon listened to her. She was going to miss that.

They talked about her non- existing career as an actress and other perspectives. They talked about her childhood because Sheldon had no memory of his own but he did speak of the secrets of the universe.

Some sounded interesting and fascinating while others did not make any sense. He got that and forced himself to stop.

After that they stopped talking. Penny looked around. Their table was next to the dancing alley. They orchestra was playing nice songs, soft, romantic.

There were a few people dancing. Young couples and old.

'You want to dance?' Sheldon asked her.

'No, it's OK.' she answered.

'But you are staring at the dancing alley.' he said.

'I am not. I just like the song.' she said.

'So, you want to dance.' Sheldon said.

'No, Sheldon, I'm fine.' she said

'Come.' he said and grabbed her hand. 'If you want to dance then get up and dance.' he said and took her to the dancing alley.

He put his trembling hands around her waist and started dancing.

Penny looked at him. He was very decisive. His hold became more and more firm as the minutes past.

He was a good dancer. She always thought he would be clumsy because of his height. Actually she would never believe that Sheldon Cooper would even care about dancing. However he was good.

He was kind.

Gentle.

Charming.

Smart.

Cute, and she had come to wonder about the temperature of his body.

After all these Penny had realised that the doctor was wrong. Sheldon had not create a new personality. This was Sheldon. The grown up Sheldon, the adult he could have become if they had let him.

He had lost so much. He had gone to college when he was eleven, for goodness sakes! They didn't let him to be a kid. That's why he was the way he was. He was trying to get back his childhood. The one he never had.

Sheldon was mend to be one of the greatest minds of the century and a charming man. They just didn't give him the chance.

She understood that now.

However he was still an annoying whack-a-doodle.

* * *

01:00 am.

Penny's and Sheldon's date was over. They were climbing up the stairs quietly in order not to wake up the neighbours.

They were whispering a few words from time to time and giggle but it was not audible.

When they reached their floor their alarm went off.

'I don't think we are going to wake up anyone in this floor.' Penny said.

'Well, you don't want to wake up Leonard.' Sheldon said making her laugh.

'I like your laugh.' Sheldon said and Penny stopped.

'I had a wonderful night, thank you.' she said.

'Me too, it was more than I can describe. However, I got a little nervous when all those people were staring at us but it was al right.' he told her.

'Of course they were staring at us, we were dancing, and we were doing it very good. I didn't know you had it in you.' Penny said.

'Me neither, it was like my feet were leading the rest of my body, automatically.' Sheldon replied.

'Well, if you do it once, you never forget. Maybe it was a thing you and your mum had a special agreement.' Penny said.

'I don't know, I don't remember.' Sheldon said and sighed. 'Penny, it has been almost two weeks since that accident and my memory is still week. I remember my family and you, yesterday I remembered something that had to do with paintball...'

'Oh, yes...' Penny interrupted him.

'But what kind of guy am I? Why do you say I have changed? Was I bad? Nobody in the University seemed to like me.' Sheldon said.

'Stop, tonight it was a good night. The best day off I ever had. We saw King Leer, a wonderful play, we went to the Black Rose, we ate, we talked, we laughed, we danced, don't spoiled it with doubts. It will come to you.

The only thing I can say is that you seem to be a very annoying person which gets in my and a lot of people's nerves, you talk too much, lecturing about things common people don't know and you are a little bit childish.' she said.

'Flash T-shirts?' Sheldon asked.

'Your favourites. But that's just an image. You're caring and a really good friend, you always help when others are in trouble, you talk too much because you want others to learn even if it is annoying, you always tell the truth and what's on your mind, some people appreciate it others no. You are childish but innocent, you would never hurt a fly, except if it was Wheaton or Kripky.

You are gentle in your own way, cute, charming, funny. Some don't get it, some do. I am one of those people and that's what I love in you.' Penny said almost in one breath.

Silence fell between them. They looked at each other. Penny couldn't resist. She had to end it that way. She took a step forward, rapped her arms around his head and left a soft kiss on his lips.

Sheldon did not move. He stayed there for a moment and when Penny broke the kiss he took a step forward and repeated.

A soft brush on the lips at first, then a firm hold and a burst.

He let himself free and kissed her passionately.

That was the moment. The one you can not value.

The moment had ended. They parted and stood a moment, eyes closed.

Then a sound was heard. Penny opened her eyes.

'Oh, God, Leonard!'

* * *

The next day...

Penny was getting ready for work when her doorbell rang. It was a guy holding a bouquet of red and white roses.

'Do I know you?' Penny asked him not being able to remember his face.

'No, miss, I am the delivery boy from the Florist's , we were told to deliver this bouquet today, at this hour. Will you sign here, please?' the delivery boy said and gave her a paper.

'Do you have ten bugs?' Penny asked him.

'No, why?' he replied.

'Then you won't get five bugs tip. Bye.' she told him and he left saying unflattering things under his breath.

Penny admired the bouquet. It was beautiful with red and white roses. It had a card too.

'_To you by me' _

She smiled. It was pity that the person who wrote it didn't remember it.

The door across the hall opened and Sheldon got out.

'Oh, hi Penny.' he said.

'Hi, Sheldon, how are you?'

'I am a little dizzy. I was told I suffered a temporary amnesia and character changing. Alas I can't recall the last few weeks. The doctor said it is normal and I shouldn't be worried, but I do.' He answered.

'A, 'Fine thanks', would do but whatever, I am glad you are back.' Penny said.

'I doubt about that.' Sheldon said.

'Excuse me?' Penny replied.

'It was you who knocked me on the head, wasn't it? I was the last one entering your apartment, no one except you was in, so it was you.' Sheldon said.

'You shouldn't enter people's apartments at two o'clock in the morning. I thought you were a thief.' Penny said.

Sheldon did not replied. He took a look at Penny's roses.

'Someone send you roses?' He asked her.

'Yes, they are beautiful, aren't they?' Penny said and smelled them.

'Hardly, except from the danger of the hidden bees, there are both white and red. That's wrong.' Sheldon said.

'What? Why? How can a bouquet be wrong? I thought you liked colours.' Penny replied.

'Well, I do, but this is wrong. Both colours send mixed up messages. White shows innocence, purity, platonic love while red shows passion and deep love with further perspectives. Whoever send this to you was either very confused or just an idiot.' Sheldon said.

Penny laughed.

'Well, an idiot, no he is not but confused would be a word for him. Anyway, I don't care about the messages. No, in fact I like these messages, I like red and white and the one who sent it is kind, gentle and smart.' Penny said.

Sheldon smiled a little. 'OK, it's none of my concern. I must leave now. Bye Penny.'

He said and left. Penny turned around to get in her apartment but suddenly stopped.

She could swear she heard Sheldon saying thanks.

They were the only ones in the hall.


End file.
